1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence stay constructed of contoured sheet material cooperating with a stay lock element for retaining wire strands of fencing in a desired spaced relation between the supporting posts for livestock or security fencing. The fence stays are not intended to reach the ground between the posts and are suspended with the strands of wire, being lightweight in nature and holding the wire strands in desired spaced relation due to the wire strands being placed in a spaced slot in the material and retained in locked relation by a stay lock member. More particuarly, the invention is directed to a lightweight, strong and easily installed fence stay in which exterior surfaces of the fence stay may have a reflective coating so that it is easier seen by men and animals than other stays used in the past thereby resulting in a safer fence. The fence stays made from sheetmetal with a coating would withstand weather damage in sunbelt parts of the country while the fence stay may alternatively be made from sheet plastic and withstand high rainfall in other parts of the country. The fence stay when made from sheet plastic can be used to separate the insulated strands in an electric fence from the non-insulated wire strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. patents are known which are cited as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 565,966, M. T. Deck U.S. Pat. No. 601,671, M. Neil et al U.S. Pat. No. 613,078, R. B. Robbins U.S. Pat. No. 631,272, T. G. Bonta
The patent to Deck discloses a fence stay having wire receiving openings and a locking rod having bent over ends that prevent fence wires from leaving the respective openings. None of these patents discloses in combination all of the specifics of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claim of the present invention.